Annoyingly Uncanny
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Ino was bored. She had an idea and Sasuke went along with it. It's time for some fun in the Uchiha house.


Again with more fics. I dunno, this idea came to me at 3:30am and I just had to write it. I found it so funny. But I think I couldve done better. But i liked this. This is a crackfic. I think. Lol. ENJOY THIS ONE. Happy Holidays-still! :D (the title is weird though..)

* * *

**Annoyingly Uncanny**

"Sasuke! I have an idea!"

That exclamation was where it all started. Something she thought up out of nowhere. Sasuke thought it a pain the ass at first, but he decided to go along with it, anyway.

"So why are we doing this again?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"Cuz I was bored and it seemed fun at the time…" she explained.

"…at the time? So what? You change your mind or something?" he asked agitatedly. Ino just laughed. "Don't worry, I still think it's funny and…we could piss people off." She exclaimed.

"Fine…" Sasuke breathed out.

--

"What. The. Hell." Itachi Uchiha stated as he entered his home.

"What's wrong Itachi, yeah?" Deidara asked as he followed behind Itachi quickly. "Oh my God! Hn."

"What's with all the—?" Kisame got cut short off his question when he stepped into the Uchiha mansion as he burst out laughing.

"Sasuke! What the hell is this!?" Itachi fumed at his younger brother. Sasuke began laughing.

"What, don't like it Itachi? I think it's quite flattering." Sasuke answered smugly.

"Get the fuck out of that!" Itachi demanded.

"No way." He said stubbornly.

"You too, INO!" Itachi yelled at the blonde.

"Hey, don't yell at Ino like that!" Sasuke said getting angry at Itachi for it.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I _offend_ you?" the older Uchiha mocked.

"What? You think this offensive?" Sasuke snapped.

Ino was clutching her stomach laughing at the two brothers arguing.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" Itachi snapped back.

"Guys!" Ino finally called. "Itachi, don't yell at your brother. This was all my idea…" Ino explained.

"I knew that blonde head of yours was empty…" Itachi insulted.

"Take that back." Sasuke quickly raised the tone on his brother. "Don't talk to Ino that way. Don't be rude, Itachi!" Sasuke started getting angry.

Ino raised her eyebrow at the comment, "It's fine Sasuke…" the blonde breathed. "It just proves your brother's so stiff her cant take a joke."

Was that a challenge?

"What?" Itachi spat at Ino.

She gave him a bright smile. "Nothing." She said cutely. Sasuke chuckled at her adorable behavior. That's why he loved her, she was always able to piss Itachi off.

"Ugh. Remove that grin on your face, Ino." Itachi demanded.

"Okay, seriously. What's wrong with this?" Ino finally asked. "Deidara seems to have no problem with it" she pointed out.

Then Sasuke, Ino and Itachi all turned their heads to turn to Deidara (with Kisame almost half dead from laughing by the door—he was on the ground already).

"I find it, mm, really weird, yeah?" Deidara said, "But as long as it's temporary and we're not around each other, hm." He told them.

Itachi put his hands out like 'what' while shaking his head with a confused look on his face.

"God, Dei!" he said impatitently.

Ino and Sasuke remained sitting on the couch of the Uchiha home, staring amusedly at Sasuke's older brother and his friends. Ino's plan worked out—sort of, well their target was basically Itachi so that worked out just fine.

"Okay. Don't worry we wont go out looking like this…we did it to piss Itachi off." Ino admitted.

Itachi snarled at her comment, "besides…we might get convicted—with the things you do!" Ino added. Sasuke started laughing. Deidara chuckled at the comment because he knew it was true, they were quite the troublemakers.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your lives?" Itachi wondered, obviously still not over it.

"Get over it!" Sasuke snapped as he stood up.

"Come on, Ino…he's just mad because I look better than him _as_ him." Sasuke pointed out exiting the room with Ino with the blonde laughing as she latched onto his right arm.

"Damn, Sasuke!" Itachi yelled angrily.

So, the sight Itachi saw when he entered his home was a smug looking little brother and his pretty blonde friend, who looked more familiar than usual. Why? The two were wearing Akatsuki coats and looked almost exactly like himself and his friend, Deidara. Yes, Ino's plan was for herself to dress like Deidara and for Sasuke to dress up as his brother. They even had their hair styled differently just for it, and Akatsuki jackets made especially for them. Ino found it funny that the smallest things pissed Sasuke's older brother off. That's why it was always so fun to go over to his house and do these crazy things.

"Itachi's still hotter than you, Sasuke." Ino said in a baby voice when they were finally in Sasuke's room, as she started laughing.

* * *

So...? What'd you all think? It was all for fun. Seriously. I think I was high. KIDDING. anyway. read throughout, i hope and review. :)  
MC;HH.

-pfL


End file.
